


Cute Things with Vincent

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [6]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Bickering, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, Hand Kisses, Massage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Cute Things with Vincent

  * you wearing his ucsc banana slugs shirt and making fun of him -  _“fuck you”_
  * him coming up behind you and slapping your ass jokingly, whatever you’re doing - making dinner, doing laundry, even putting socks on. he likes to annoy you
  * **HAND KISSES!!!!!!!!!** he’s v romantic when he wants to be
  * he’ll either take you to a fast food place for a date or a stupidly fancy restaurant, there’s no in between
  * also foot massages!! or any kind of massage really
  * making him feed you chocolates while you’re watching tv together
  * him rolling you cigarettes and lighting them for you
  * you watching tv in bed while he reads his book
  * and then him hoisting himself out of bed -  _“i’ma take a shit”_
  * although he loves holding hands, he prefers to have his arm around your waist
  * he also loves when you cling onto his arm in public. it makes him 1000000x more smug than he already is
  * him emerging from the bathroom -  _“i’d steer clear of there for a while if i were you”_
  * sniggering at himself immediately after when you roll your eyes/tut at him/screw up your nose/make literally any grossed out reaction



 

 


End file.
